Inuyasha's Many Decisions
by greenwritergirl
Summary: Yes, for once Inu Yasha is forced to use something other than brute strength. Let's hope his brain isn't out of too much practice. R
1. Default Chapter

* * *

**--**

**Inu Yasha's choice and Kagome's end**

__

Inu Yasha paced back and forth, growling with rage. "How could he do that? Bastard! If that slimy half brother of mine thinks he get away with taking Kagome, then he's got another thing coming to him." Shippo wasn't taking the situation much better than Inu Yasha was.

"Stupid Sesshomaru! Now I gotta be stuck here with Inu Yasha!"

BONK!

"Hey what was that for Inu Yasha?"

"For being a little brat!"

While Miroku and Sango had been equally saddened by this recent event, they had chosen to deal with it... more peacefully.

* * *

Jaken tripped and landed face first into mud. Sesshomaru continued as if it hadn't happened. 

"Wait! Lord Sesshormaru!"

Rin giggled from over Sesshormaru's shoulder.

"Oh shut up you little twerp! You would fall too if you weren't on Sesshomaru's shoulder and were carrying the staff of heads!"

Sesshomaru made a faint grin at the situation.

They then approached a valley of pure green grass, to the right, a stream rippled over the rocks. To the left, the wind pushed the pedals of several rose plants, making the sky bleed with the red of pedals, and the red of the Sunset.

"This will be a good spot, now let us get that half-breed Inu Yasha," said Sesshomaru, with no expression whatsoever.

Inu Yasha sat, finally calmed down by Sango and Miroku, in the place which they had made camp for the night. Then he smelled it, Sesshomaru coming at an incredible speed. Instantly, Inu Yasha was standing, alert, and ready for anything. Sesshomaru came right up front on Inu Yasha, only a few inches away, but posed not threat. "Inu Yasha, you do wish to see that wench of yours, correct?"

"I swear Sesshomaru, if you touched her!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I am willing to give her back to you, she is as useless as she looks. Just follow me to the place where I have kept her."

Inu Yasha began to follow Sesshomaru, but was interrupted by Miroku, "Inu Yasha don't go with him, it's obviously a trap!"

"He's right," agreed Sango.

"Well even if it is, he has Kagome and I'm not letting him keep her any longer!"

And with that, Inu Yasha followed Sesshomaru to the valley. Keeping a close eye on him all the while.

When at last they reached the valley, Sesshomaru finally began to speak.

"I have been working on this move for a while." Before Inu Yasha had any time to respond, Sesshomaru had shot about ten Glowing Yellow Bars at him. The bars went inside of Inu Yasha's body, and he was paralyzed. Sesshomaru then took Kagome by the throat, a pushed her head into the water. Inu Yasha then realized he could yell.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD LET HER GO! I'LL KILL YOU!"

But there was nothing Inu Yasha could do, except watch, as Ksgome was drowned. He could see Kagome screaming, but then, as their eyes met glance, she stopped. She only looked sad, and stared at Inu Yasha, with a sincere look of love. Then, Kagome turned pale, and her eyes shut. Inu Yasha could feel a tear flow down his cheek.

--

Please review. See, if no one reviewed then the whole fanfiction site would slowly rot from within and it would all be YOUR fault!


	2. Chapter 2 to 4

Kagome's Guilty Conscience

Inuyasha just sat there, holding the ruminants of his prized sword. Never before had he despised Sesshomaru this much. Kagome had felt so guilty, if only she hadn't allowed herself to be taken, then Inuyasha would not be in this mess. The both of them knew, that without Testseiga, Inuyasha would slip into the form of a monster and lose his own soul. Before, Inuyasha had wanted to become a human and live with Kikyo, but when they were both betrayed by Naraku, he had changed his mind. He then wanted to become a full demon and even after he had learned Naraku was his enemy and not Kikyo, he still wished to be a full-fledged demon. Now, however, he was having second thoughts. If Inuyasha were to become a full demon, he would not be in control like he thought, and he feared he might hurt or even kill his friends. Especially Kagome, she had never feared him. Even when he was a full demon, she had still kissed him to bring him back. The next time she would not survive if she tried that again. But, he knew that she would, because she was so kind-hearted, even too much for her own good.

"Inuyasha, I just want to tell you that I am so sorry for doing this to you." Kagome had come up from behind him, and was now holding his hand and trying to comfort him. When it was really her who needed the comforting, through all her guilt.

"Don't lose all hope yet. Remember, we have the half with the handle. We well..er.. I can go find Totoasi and see if he can fix it." Inuyasha said trying to make Kagome, and himself, feel better.

"What do you mean 'I'? I'm not gonna make you do this on your own, its more my fault than yours." Kagome protested

"No Kagome, I don't want you to get into anymore trouble. Stay here with Sango and Miroku, they protect you while I'm gone."

Kagome tried to change his mind but it was no use, once Inuyasha made a decision, he stuck to it.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning." Inuyasha announced. "Hey Kagome, Do you think you could make me some of that soup, that tastes so good?" Said Inuyasha suddenly realizing he hadn't eaten all day.

"Sure thing Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she reached into her backpack to get the soup.

"No,no,no, not this stuff, the other stuff." Protested Inuyasha turning away the soup.

"Um, okay Inu Yasha." Said Kagome trying to remind herself that she owed him big time.

"No! Not this stuff, I meant that stuff you made before, you now the good stuff!"

"You mean the stuff I didn't make?"

"Ya that's it! The good stuff!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Huh?"

"SIT!!!!!"

"Owwwwwwwww..."

Inuyasha Seeks Totoasi

The next morning when Kagome woke up, Inuyasha was already gone. Kagome got bored, so she decided she would go to her own time and catch up on her normal life. "This will give me some time to study. If I'm lucky I just might pass the 9th grade!" With that, she left.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha jumped from tree-top to tree-top, looking for the cave in which he could find Totoasi. "Why does this guy have to keep himself so well hidden!" Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Then, after 3 more hours of running and jumping, an exhausted Inuyasha smiled. He had at last found Totoasi's cave. He jumped into the cave, and began to yell, "Totoasi! Were are you, you old bag, I need you to fix my sword!" But when Inuyasha arrived, Totoasi was nowhere to be found. _I don't like the looks of this_. Thought Inuyasha. _I can't shake the feeling that, somehow, this had something to do with Sesshomau. _Sure enough, found over the fireplace, was a scroll saying, "_did you honestly think that I would be foolish enough to let that man live?"_

"NO WAY! Sesshomaru, you are even worse than I thought." Yelled Inuyasha to non one in particular. But then he heard a sound, the sound of a roaring flame, and then the unsheathing of a sword. _There's a battle going on there, I'm sure of it! _Thought Inuyasha. _I know this is dumb, but maybe, just maybe..._

Inuyasha ran towards the sound, and when he got there, sure enough, he saw Sesshomaru and Totoasi fighting. The sound of flames had come from Totoasi's magical hammer, and she unsheathing of the sword had come from Sesshomau's sword. Inuyasha new that if Totoasii lost his battle, then he would be forever condemned to be a soulless demon. _I'll have to fight Sesshomaru, then, but I don't how much I'll be able to do him with just my claws. _

Inuyasha Enters the Ring

Inuyasha make a fist, his fingers cracked. He got his claws ready, and jumped out of hiding. He ran as fast as he could behind Sesshomaru to do an Iron reaver, but Sesshomaru dodged it, getting only a scratch. Inuyasha reached for his Tetseiga, but then remembered it was only half there. Sesshomaru used his whip of light on Inuyasha and it hit dead on, right across the chest. As Inuyasha bled, he used his blades of blood, and they hit Sesshomaru! Totoasi came up from behind Sesshomaru and tried to bash him on the head with his hammer, but missed him. Inuyasha slashed him, but then Sesshomaru hit Totoasi in the back. This was a losing battle, and Inuyasha knew it. After taking so heavy damage, Inuyasha something in the bushes. Then, out jumped Kouga he began to help fight Sesshomaru! _But why would he help me, thought _Inuyasha, _we are enemies. _But Inuyasha didn't have anytime to ask questions, or he would end up dead, he needed to start fighting, now! He used his Iron reaver on Sesshomaru, it was a direct hit! _YES!_ Thought Inuyasha. As they all fought, Inuyasha noticed that Kouga was actually a pretty good fighter. Sesshomaru, now a bit distressed, used his light-whip, and whipped Totoasi off a cliff! Luckily Inuyasha noticed this and grabbed him just in time. While Sesshomaru ran to get his brother, Kouga stopped him with a punch to the side. Sesshomaru was pissed off, and gave Kouga a huge gash with his sword. Then Inuyasha came up with a huge attack behind Sesshomaru, but his Tanseiga saved him. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, in order to save him, the sword had placed him in a far off forest area that he was unfamiliar to him.

However, this was very fortunate for the Inuyasha, Totoasi and Kouga as now they could get away. So Inuyasha picked up Totoasi and put him on his back ready to run, but then he noticed was not leaving. "Hey stupid, can't you see, he's gone! We can escape now! GO!"

"He may be gone, but the fight till isn't over yet." Kouga responded grimly.

"What do you mean the fights not over? And by the way, why were you even in the fight in the first place!?"

"I heard what he had done to Kagome and I had to get revenge."

"But did you hear about the part where I made him bring her back to life?"

"You mean she's alive? THANK GOD!"

"_sigh" _


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha spends sometime in Kagome's Time

Inuyasha and Kagome reached the camp and said Hello to everyone. Kouga was really happy to see her. But he kept checking her to make sure that she wasn't dead.

"Kouga?" said Inuyasha making a fist behind Kouga's back.

"Yes mutt face?" Kouga said as he checked Kagome out.

"SHE IS NOT DEAD!" and he smacked him one.

"Inuyasha is didn't have to do that just cause he is being cautious. You know it wouldn't hurt if you were a little more cautious yourself! You just make me want to..."-

"Kagome, I know what your thinking..."

"You make me want to..."

"Kagome...don't do it..."

"SIT!!!"

"Damn it I told you not to," SMACK! "Owwwwwwwww..."

A few hours later Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru coming at a very fast pace again. _No, don't tell he has come to start a fight before my Tetsiega is ready. _Thought Inuyasha. Kagome saw Sesshomaru and then grabbed Inuyasha, and took him to her time with her. They went down the well together. Kagome felt light headed when she realized she was beginning to fall deeply in love with Inuyasha.

He loves me enough to risk his soul for me; wow I never realized he cared so much. Now is the perfect time to talk about our feelings.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, "I just need you to know that I have very strong feelings for you..." She could hardly believe she was saying this so easily. In fact she was amazed she was even saying it at all. "Inuyasha, I think I'm in love with you." She finally finished. Inuyasha just looked at her, and then held her tighter. Kagome was afraid he might not speak at all, and not return her feelings. Inuyasha still remained silent.

They both arrived at the well, holding each other. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes deeply then said,

"Kagome, I love you too. And I'd give my sword away again if it meant saving you."

Kagome was shocked, but she had never felt happier. Then they both looked deep into each other's eyes, Inuyasha gripped Kagome tighter still, and they kissed. Kagome shut her eyes and was set into a world of bliss. But all Inuyasha could think of was Kikyo. Kagome remembered the last time they has kissed, it was when Inuyasha was a demon turning full demon, and Kagome kissed him to bring him back. Although it didn't really count as Inuyasha had been unconscious went it happened. Finally Inuyasha slightly moved his head away from hers and stopped the kiss. But he still kept his eyes frozen on Kagome.

Inuyasha turned away from Kagome and said, "I'm sorry Kagome, but we can't be together, I have to stay with Kikyo. Kagome felt as though she was going to cry, but she held her tears back. My first real kiss, and he didn't even mean it. Kagome thought. But this was not entirely true, as Inuyasha had very strong feeling fro Kagome, but he felt guilty for having them.

Every time I look into Kagome's eyes, I can see Kikyo. Its like nothing else matters anymore, since Kikyo took the jewel shards. Inuyasha thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tetseiga is finished

When Kagome and Inuyasha Returned to the camp the next day, it was quite a mess. Sango and Miroku dashed out from a beaten down tent, to greet them.

"Sango, Miroku, what happened here? Are you guys okay?" Kagome asked sounding very worried.

"Geeze, Sesshomaru really must have pulled a number on this place, eh." Inuyasha said as he examined the ruins.

"Actually, Sesshomaru did nothing." Miroku began to say. "As soon as he saw you go down the well, he cursed and ran off."

"Then what did all this?" Inuyasha asked.

"There was a very violent storm last night here while you guys were gone. It destroyed most of the camp. Miroku was forced to sleep in my tent as his was completely wrecked." Sango said, looking at Miroku who had a big grin on his face. Then she looked at his tent. "Hey, Miroku, your tent is fine! What the..."

"Anyway," Said Inuyasha trying to stop Sango from killing Miroku, "Did anything else happen while we were gone?"

"Well, yes actually, Totoasi came and brought back your Tetseiga!"

"Wow, I thought it would take him a lot longer to fix it then 2 days." Said Inuyasha sounding amazed.

Miroku ran off and got the sword with was wrapped in scroll paper and leaves. He handed it to Inuyasha who opened it very happily. Then Inuyasha took a few steps back and transformed the Tetseiga. Inuyasha was so happy to be reunited with his sword. He chopped down a few trees in the forest, and then just took some swings.

"Inuyasha, be careful were you swing that thing, you'll take someone's eye out!"

"I can do more than that with this baby!"


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Showdown with Sesshomaru 

Sorry, I lost my file. All you need to know is that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have a fierce battle. Inuyasha gives Sesshomaru a pretty bad beating, but while Inuyasha's back is turned Sesshomaru leaves fro some reason. Inuyasha takes a pretty bad beating, but Kagome tends to his wounds.


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

News of a Terrible Storm at the Wring Time

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded.

"He must have left to see to his wounds." Sango said.

"But why? Sesshomaru would never leave a battle, he would fight it out to the death!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Look Inuyasha," Kagome said, "we don't know why, but we do know that he is gone. So lets take this opportunity to see to those wound of yours, especially the one in your back!"

Inuyasha felt his back with his hand, and then looked at the blood-covered hand. He cringed in pain, and then slowly limped to the hut.

Kagome laid him down on a tatami, and began to look at the wound in his back.

"Oh my Inuyasha, Its very deep." Kagome said.

"Uhhh..." was Inuyasha's moaning reply.

Kagome dabbed the blood off with a cloth, and then put pressure on the wound. Inuyasha made another cringe in pain.

"Sorry if this hurts you put I have to stop the bleeding." Kagome said.

Once Kagome was done she wrapped Inuyasha's back with medical bandage wrap. She then laid him on his back and put a cold towel on his head. Inuyasha looked at her and then said,

"Kagome, thanks for taking such good care of me."

"Wait a minute," Kagome said dumbfounded, "was I hearing things or did you just thank me for something?"

"C'mon Kagome I'm trying to be serious."

"Okay, sorry, go on."

"I under stand now that if it hadn't been for you, I would be dead by now. I never noticed how much help you have been before."

"Well hey Inuyasha, its not like you haven't saved my but every time I was in trouble."

Inuyasha made a faint grin, and then fell asleep. Kagome decided he really needed rest so she left him alone to sleep. Kagome stepped outside and looked at the gray skies. She saw Miroku looking at the sky with a troubled expression on his face.

"Great weather, hey Miroku?" Kagome joked.

Miroku smiled and then said. "It might be worse than we think."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"I think we are going to get a repeat of the storm that happened while you and Inuyasha were gone."

"Uh oh, that can't be good." Kagome said.

"No, it won't. Especially with Inuyasha's wounds, the last thing he needs is more injuries. Speaking of which, how is he doing?"

"Good, I bandaged him up and now he's sleeping." Kagome replied.

"Hm." Miroku said.

"Well Miroku if we get a big storm like you say, shouldn't we be covering the camp tents and putting our supplies inside the hut with Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I was thinking of doing something like that. So you grab the cooking supplies and I'll take care of the tents."

"Okay then, hey wait a minute what about Sango? Where is she anyway?" Kagome asked.

"She went out to the forest with Kilala to collect some herbs for dinner. I sure hope they get back before the storm."

"Me too," Kagome said. "But don't worry, I'm sure Kilala will be bale to tell if the weather starts to get bad."

"Yes I suppose so." Miroku said as he headed for the tents.

Kagome could feel the wind picking up. _I feel scared about this storm, but I still have to help out._ She thought as she picked up the cooking supplies and headed for the hut. Once there she saw that Inuyasha had been awoken by the sound of the wind.

"Kagome," he began to say

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she laid the supplies down inside."

"There is a storm coming, isn't there?" He said.

"Yes, there is that why were putting this stuff inside."

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said, "I'll protect you." San with that he feel back to sleep.

Kagome looked at him and smiled.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Storm

The winds began to pick up, the sky grew even grayer. Kagome and Miroku had just finished packing everything up for the storm. Kagome looked to the forest longingly. Sango and Kilala still hadn't come back yet. She stepped out towards the forest, her shoes crunching on the rocky ground. As she walked she could feel the tiniest of raindrops fall onto her head.

"Uh?" Kagome said quietly as she turned her head up to the sky.

She stuck out her hands and could feel many other drops fall upon her. She could soon hear more drops falling along the water.

"Ahh! I'm gonna get soaked!" Kagome screamed as she ran back to the hut.

She ran in doors wrapped a blanket around her self. Then she walked out to the front porch. She looked back to the forest, but saw no sign of Sango, _or _Kilala.

"Mmmmm..." She moaned uneasily.

Miroku then came out to the porch and said.

"Kagome the wind is picking up, we'd better get inside."

"But..." Kagome tried to protest before Miroku interrupted her.

"I know you want to wait for Sango and Kilala, so do I, but we can't wait any longer. Its already bad enough having Inuyasha exposed to this freezing temperature." Miroku reasoned.

"I guess you're right Miroku, but I just don't want to leave them out there with no place to hide during the storm."

"Don't worry Kagome, Sango and Kilala are very resourceful, I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Miroku said as he made a slight smile to try and cheer Kagome up.

Kagome didn't smile back, nothing anyone said was going to make her feel all right about doing this. But she would do it anyway.

Miroku and Kagome had packed up the hut and closed off the door. They could hear the winds howl form outside. Kagome, though she tried, couldn't hide the fact she was a little scared. When Inuyasha said he would protect her, that made her feel a little better. Until she remembered his condition, and what help he would be. She walked over and knelt beside Inuyasha, who was now awake, and had his head turned the other way.

"Inu, yasha?" Kagome said slowly.

"Mmmmnnh." Inuyasha made the slightest of noises and turned his head towards Kagome. He made a faint little smile at her, and she smiled back. She didn't no why, but for some reason, right now, as this moment, all her trouble seemed like nothing, compared to how she was going to get Inuyasha to let her stay. And not make her leave once they had collected all of the shards of the sacred Jewel. Then she came to her senses and began to think about

Sango and Kilala. She heaved a sigh, and sat down beside Inuyasha. Kagome held onto her knees and had a very sad expression on her face, like Sango and Kilala were already dead. Just then, Inuyasha took her hand and looked at her.

"Don't worry." He said quietly. "They'll be o.k." And he gave Kagome another little grin.

Kagome's face seemed to brighten up and she gave Inuyasha a little smile. Then she squeezed his hand a little tighter and said,

"Thanks."

But no sooner had the words left her mouth then a huge thud hit the side of the Cabin. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's had very tightly and pulled her right up beside him. Miroku stood up and told Kagome to wait there while he went to see what it was.

"No." Kagome said. "I'll go with you. Inuyasha wait here."

"Not like I got a choice." Inuyasha said gesturing to the big gash in his stomach that was smothered in band-aids.

Kagome and Miroku ran to the side of the hut ad saw that Sango and Kilala had crashed into the side of the hut. They lay there on the ground and Kagome ran up to them.

"Your alive!" Kagome said with glee. Until she saw that Sango and Kilala had been badly hurt. Then Kagome looked up and saw Naraku flying in the air over them. Naraku flew to Kagome at immense speed, but Miroku jumped into her and pushed her out of the way.

"Kagome look out!" He said as he jumped.

Sango and Kilala moved out of the way, and Naraku was going to hit the sides of the hut. Naraku backed away in time, but one of his tentacles hit the wall of the hut with great force, causing a huge hole to break open. With the hole now opened, a Injured Inuyasha was now visible. Naraku saw this and aimed right for Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The Storm

The winds began to pick up, the sky grew even grayer. Kagome and Miroku had just finished packing everything up for the storm. Kagome looked to the forest longingly. Sango and Kilala still hadn't come back yet. She stepped out towards the forest, her shoes crunching on the rocky ground. As she walked she could feel the tiniest of raindrops fall onto her head.

"Uh?" Kagome said quietly as she turned her head up to the sky.

She stuck out her hands and could feel many other drops fall upon her. She could soon hear more drops falling along the water.

"Ahh! I'm gonna get soaked!" Kagome screamed as she ran back to the hut.

She ran in doors wrapped a blanket around her self. Then she walked out to the front porch. She looked back to the forest, but saw no sign of Sango, _or _Kilala.

"Mmmmm..." She moaned uneasily.

Miroku then came out to the porch and said.

"Kagome the wind is picking up, we'd better get inside."

"But..." Kagome tried to protest before Miroku interrupted her.

"I know you want to wait for Sango and Kilala, so do I, but we can't wait any longer. Its already bad enough having Inuyasha exposed to this freezing temperature." Miroku reasoned.

"I guess you're right Miroku, but I just don't want to leave them out there with no place to hide during the storm."

"Don't worry Kagome, Sango and Kilala are very resourceful, I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Miroku said as he made a slight smile to try and cheer Kagome up.

Kagome didn't smile back, nothing anyone said was going to make her feel all right about doing this. But she would do it anyway.

Miroku and Kagome had packed up the hut and closed off the door. They could hear the winds howl form outside. Kagome, though she tried, couldn't hide the fact she was a little scared. When Inuyasha said he would protect her, that made her feel a little better. Until she remembered his condition, and what help he would be. She walked over and knelt beside Inuyasha, who was now awake, and had his head turned the other way.

"Inu, yasha?" Kagome said slowly.

"Mmmmnnh." Inuyasha made the slightest of noises and turned his head towards Kagome. He made a faint little smile at her, and she smiled back. She didn't no why, but for some reason, right now, as this moment, all her trouble seemed like nothing, compared to how she was going to get Inuyasha to let her stay. And not make her leave once they had collected all of the shards of the sacred Jewel. Then she came to her senses and began to think about

Sango and Kilala. She heaved a sigh, and sat down beside Inuyasha. Kagome held onto her knees and had a very sad expression on her face, like Sango and Kilala were already dead. Just then, Inuyasha took her hand and looked at her.

"Don't worry." He said quietly. "They'll be o.k." And he gave Kagome another little grin.

Kagome's face seemed to brighten up and she gave Inuyasha a little smile. Then she squeezed his hand a little tighter and said,

"Thanks."

But no sooner had the words left her mouth then a huge thud hit the side of the Cabin. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's had very tightly and pulled her right up beside him. Miroku stood up and told Kagome to wait there while he went to see what it was.

"No." Kagome said. "I'll go with you. Inuyasha wait here."

"Not like I got a choice." Inuyasha said gesturing to the big gash in his stomach that was smothered in band-aids.

Kagome and Miroku ran to the side of the hut ad saw that Sango and Kilala had crashed into the side of the hut. They lay there on the ground and Kagome ran up to them.

"Your alive!" Kagome said with glee. Until she saw that Sango and Kilala had been badly hurt. Then Kagome looked up and saw Naraku flying in the air over them. Naraku flew to Kagome at immense speed, but Miroku jumped into her and pushed her out of the way.

"Kagome look out!" He said as he jumped.

Sango and Kilala moved out of the way, and Naraku was going to hit the sides of the hut. Naraku backed away in time, but one of his tentacles hit the wall of the hut with great force, causing a huge hole to break open. With the hole now opened, a Injured Inuyasha was now visible. Naraku saw this and aimed right for Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

At Naraku's Castle

Naraku looked across the dark room at Kikyo. They had said nothing to each other since they had arrived. Finally Kikyo broke the silence by saying,

"Naraku, just what is it you want? Why have you brought me here?"

"Hehehe. The great priestess Kikyo, in a state where she doesn't know exactly what's going on, I wouldn't believe if I weren't seeing it. Isn't it obvious what I want?"

"I suppose you expect Inuyasha to come here and save me, then you will have your chance to get him off guard. Because of course you would never actually fight Inuyasha what with your limited skill."

"If you think that your mockery will do anything but amuse me, then you are sadly mistaken. Inuyasha will come and try to save you, then of course our little battle may begin. I suppose you are about to say that Inuyasha wouldn't be so foolish as to come and rescue you, right?"

"Not at all. I have no doubt Inuyasha's foolishness will overcome him and he will soon come here thinking he can rescue me. Then of course he will charge blindly into battle, and most likely die. But my question is, why?"

"Surely you know of me and Inuyasha's hatred for each other."

"Yes but that can't be enough to go to such lengths to kill some one, even for you. So what is it, do you fear that he will kill you if you don't kill him first?"

"First of all, no I don't fear it, I know that he will kill me if I don't kill him first. And second, why should I tell you why?"

"Well if it is your wish to kill me then you could at least tell me why it is you hate Inuyasha." Naraku said as he walk over to Kikyo

"Why would I kill you?"

"Well why wouldn't you. Don't tell me you wish to appease Onimgumo."

"Not wish." Naraku said as he leaned over and kissed Kikyo.

Kikyo was appalled and shocked so much, she didn't even stop the kiss till after 4 seconds. At which point she pulled herself away and grabbed Naraku's arm, she then used her spirit curse and shocked Naraku. Kikyo expected more of a reaction than she got from Naraku. He merely pulled his arm away quickly, and nothing more.

"Well Kikyo it seems I have not bounded you with enough cursed rope."

Naraku said as he tied as thick, glowing blue rope around Kikyo's wrists, holding them together. Kikyo was now bounded on the arms, wrists, legs, feet, and had a rope around her neck, the rope was neck bolted to the ground. Each bound allowed about a ½ inch give.

"You know," Naraku said again. "The curse on these ropes does not only make them unbreakable, but they are slowly wearing out your energy and strength. That Inuyasha better hurry or the will be nothing left to save."

Kikyo felt like spitting on his face, but wasn't going to lower herself to his level, no matter what. Even if it meant death, she would rather die then be anything like Naraku.

"Well Kikyo, let take you to your cell shall we?"

As he said that 3 small blue demons ran up and picked up Kikyo, they then carried her out of the room. The minions took her down a dark corridor, then into one candle lit room, then they took her through another door, and there, was the dungeon. They threw her onto the cold cement ground. Kikyo mnaged to keep her head up, and form hitting the ground. But the rest of her body hit at full impact, she cringed in pain. As Kikyo lay there, she could see a short man approach her. The man was about to feed her, when she stopped him and said.

"Can I interest you in freedom for mine?" Kikyo said.

"You mean release you? Hah! That's a laugh, _I'm so_ sure you'll keep your word! I know what will happen, I free you and then you'll have my head off."

"I am a priestess, my word is sacred. How dare you call me a liar!"

The minion looked at her clothes and then realized she was a priestess.

"I'm sorry fro doubting your word priestess, but I still have to say no."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't kill me then Naraku will!" The man replied.

"You make a good point, alright just give me the food then and be off."


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Inuyasha Must Decide 

"Inuyasha please be reasonable, Naraku know how much Kikyo means to you, he's not about to kill her. If you go to his castle, you'll be doing exactly what he wants you to do!" Kagome said.

"I know he might not kill her, but who knows what he might do! Don't you remember, he still has a bit of Onigumo in him, and Onigumo was obsessed with Kikyo! He could be ...I don't even want to think about it, I'm have to go there!" Inuyasha said not listening to reason.

"Inuyasha this is crazy! What can he do to her, she won't let him do anything she doesn't want him to do! God she is already dead what can happen to her!"

Kagome's jaw dropped when she realized what she had said.

"What did you say? I get it now you're jealous aren't you? Jealous of Kikyo and me! How dare you try to get me to leave her there with Naraku!"

"Inuyasha please, that's not what I meant!" Kagome said now crying.

Her face was now covered in tears.

Then Miroku stepped in.

"Inuyasha you really are a bastard." He said.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha said too shocked to be mad.

"Look at you! You have both of these girl deeply in love with you, and you treat them both like crap! You won't stay with Kikyo cause you don't want to leave Kagome alone, and you won't be with Kagome cause you want to be with Kikyo. So then you tell Kagome that you aren't going to see her any more, yet you still continue to show signs that you still love her! Inuyasha make up your mind now! Because nobody can stand this any longer!"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, then he looked at Kagome, still crying, but just slightly now. As if what Miroku had said had shocked out her tears.

"Inuyasha," She said, "If you wan to be with Kikyo, then you can go ahead. I can't take this abuse any longer."

"Abuse, but Kagome-" Inuyasha interrupted.

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she threw the jewel shard in his face. "This is what you wanted right! That time you told me to leave! Well guess what, you just got you wish Inuyasha!"

Kagome went to home to her time. Inuyasha sat on the ground and put his head in his hands. He had no time to think about this though, he had to go to Naraku's palace right away and rescue Kikyo.


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Devious Trick

Inuyasha had done nothing but think the whole time he had gone to the time well. He was going to go to Kagome and make things right with her, and then maybe he could never see her again, and not worry about it.

He came out of the time well into Kagome's shrine, and then he walked to her window.

"Kagome. Are you there?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, its me." Inuyasha replied

"What do you want?" Kagome said. She sounded mad, but Inuyasha could tell that she had just recently been crying.

"To say that I'm sorry for treating you like dirt. I care about you Kagome, but I'm going to go stay with Kikyo. This is best for both of us."

"I guess so." Kagome said holding back more tears.

"Why? Do you not think so?" Inuyasha said concerned.

"I do, I'll just miss you, that's all." Kagome replied quietly.

"I'll miss you too. But look, I'm gonna come back here sometimes and see you o.k?"

"Won't Kikyo get mad at you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let her control me."

"Okay then." Kagome said sounding slightly cheered up.

Inuyasha walked up to the time well and was about to jump in, but he turned back.

He walked back up to Kagome's window and opened it. Inside, was Naraku, holding Kagome by the throat he had been making her talk.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku tightened his grip and said "Not another word, or she dies."

"Naraku, this is the lowest thing you have done, and that's saying a lot, taking a mere mortal prisoner! You BASTARD!" Inuyasha grew angrier by the second.

Inuyasha had a flash back of before, this exact thing had happened when Sesshomaru had taken Kagome hostage.

_She is making me so vulnerable! _Inuyasha thought.

"Okay Naraku, I have a proposal for you. Let her go, and then come back to the feudal era with me. There we shall fight to the death, like real demons." Inuyasha said staring at Naraku challengingly.

"I accept." Naraku said throwing Kagome at Inuyasha.


	12. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Inuyasha and Naraku Fight to the Death

Inuyasha jumped thought the time well holding Kagome like a fireman holds some one he has just rescued from a burning building. He examined her for any serious injuries. None, but she had taken a beaten from Naraku, more rage filled inside of Inuyasha at the thought of this. _This is good; I can use this rage when fighting Naraku. But I can't get out of control, or I'll never pull my backslash, or the Wind Scare. _The journey ended, and Inuyasha set Kagome down on some soft grass.

"Inuyasha," She said, "are really going to fight to the death?"

"Yes. This has to end. I'm going to call Miroku and Sango, they deserve their revenge as well."

"Alright then. Good luck." Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned back to Naraku, and was about to walk off, when Kagome pulled his hand.

She watched Inuyasha call out to Sango and Miroku.

"And Inuyasha," she said, "Be careful." She gave Inuyasha a hug, and a small tear ran down her cheek. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and shut his eyes, thinking of what would happen if he didn't win, but no, he would, he must. Inuyasha set Kagome gently back on the grass. He turned back to Naraku, and made a slight growl, showing his teeth like a dog. Sango and Miroku ran up to them. Sango pulled out her Boomerang, and Miroku gripped the beads around his tunnel. Then he removed the beads, and aimed the tunnel at Naraku. Naraku dodged it barely, and was distressed. So he waved his hand, and Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared.

Suddenly, Khanna and Kagura came from Kagura's flying leaf and began to attack.

"Dance of the Dragon!" called Kagura, releasing a powerful blow.

Inuyasha took out Tetseiga and got ready to do the Back Slash. The blow came, and Inuyasha managed to Back Slash!

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled as the Dance of the Dragon reversed and hit Naraku, Khanna, and Kagura directly.

Khanna stood up, recovered from the Blow, and used her mirror on Sango.

Quickly, Sango used her Boomerang to block the mirror attack. Then Sango moved in and struck Khanna over the head with her Boomerang.

"Don't touch my sister!" cried Kagura Striking Sango with a sharp wind.

The blow hit Sango across the stomach, leaving cuts that stung.

Sango backed off, grabbing her stomach. Then Miroku stepped forward and hit Kagura with his Staff.

Inuyasha was about to use the wind-scar, but then he caught sight of the moon. His ears moved to the sides of his head, and changed to human. His hair turned black. Inuyasha pulled ff the old silver hair that was falling of his head.

Kagome sat up.

_Oh no! Inuyasha has turned human, and at the worst possible time! _Thought Kagome.

Naraku smiled.

"My my my, it looks as though this will be easier then I thought."

"Shut your mouth Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. "Even as a human I can still beat you."

_What is he doing? He can't fight Naraku like this!_ Kagome thought in a state of distress.


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A Shadowed Hero

Inuyasha had endured almost an hour of solid beating from Naraku, despite his friend's efforts to help him. Inuyasha would just not back down, no matter what. Kagome was crying, as she watched this horrible sight unfold, she didn't have any arrows left. She couldn't imagine what would happen if Inuyasha died, it just couldn't happen.

Inuyasha was lying on the ground, he would soon die, he knew it.

_I'm about to die. _He thought to himself.

Then he looked over a t a frightened Kagome, who was moving her way over to him.

"Inuyasha no!" She cried, tears running down her face. She hugged him and Inuyasha could feel her wet tears on his chest.

_Wait, I can't die. If I die then Naraku will get Kagome, and she'll die. Her family won't know what happened. And...and... I don't want her to die, I can't leave her._

Inuyasha forced himself to get up. Kagome was startled, and she helped him up quickly. Inuyasha's first thought was too keep fighting, so he unsheathed his Tetseiga, but he found he could barely hold it. Kagome could see this, and she snatched it from his hands.

"No way Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled to him, "This has gone far enough, come back and fight him in a week or so, after you are healed!"

"Can't, stop, now." Inuyasha said slowly and weakly. Ignoring the fact that the only reason he was still standing because Kagome was helping him.

"Inuyasha, I didn't want to have to do this, but it's the only way." Kagome said wiping a tear from her face. She took out a bluish green powder and quickly sprinkled some into Inuyasha's mouth. It was a sleeping powder given to her by Kiade. Inuyasha began to fall asleep.

"Kagome no, I can't sleep now..." Inuyasha fell asleep before he could finish.

Kagome make sure he was asleep, and then hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She then realized that they were in the open and she could barley keep him off the ground. Naraku gave an evil laugh from behind them, and Kagome's heart skipped a beat, _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... _

Then suddenly, in the distance over a small hill surrounded by trees, there was a shadowy figure. As Kagome focused, and the figure walked

closure, Kagome could see that the figure was Kikyo. And Kikyo was readying an arrow, aiming it at Naraku. For once Kagome was actually happy to see Kikyo. Kikyo released her arrow and it hit Naraku dead on, Naraku tried to unleash his evil roots, but he was too weak and they only went about ½ meter long. Kikyo began to walk slowly and calmly, her sandals silent against the leaf-covered ground. Her soul retrievers flowed all around her, making their eerie sound. When Kikyo got to were Inuyasha and Kagome were, Naraku tried to attack her once more with his roots, but Kikyo shot an arrow, cut off all the roots from Naraku's body. The roots lay completely limp on the ground, and Naraku groaned in pain. Kikyo looked down at Kagome, who was now on her knees holding Inuyasha close to her body. Kikyo started at Inuyasha with an almost sad expression on her face, then about a dozen of her soul retrievers swarmed around Inuyasha. The soul retrievers grabbed onto Inuyasha and began to pull him away from Kagome. Kagome was too shocked to realize what was happening until she had almost lost her grip on Inuyasha completely! Kagome quickly snapped out of her trance like state and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's ankles, fighting against the soul retrievers.

"Let him go you wench!" Kikyo said sternly, as she took a firm hand a pulled Kagome's hand off of Inuyasha. "Unless you want him to die. Don't you see, you fool, you have made him weak! He would give his life to save you, and would never be able to heal him, yet you continue to see him! Why do you think he wanted you to go back to your own time?" Kikyo yelled at Kagome.

Kagome stumbled back a bit. _She's right. _Kagome thought to herself, _I really do make Inuyasha weak. I guess it would be best if I just left him alone with Kikyo, at least then he'd be happy and safe. _

Just then, Naraku launched a huge amount of evil demons and roots on Kikyo. Kikyo shot off 3 arrows, and by the time the attack got to her she used her spirit curse. Then she looked, and saw that none of these attacks were real, they were all once again a puppet of Naraku's! Kikyo looked around quickly, looking for the real Naraku. Once Kikyo turned all the way around, she could see the real Naraku. But before Kikyo could do anything about it, Naraku attacked her viscously. She couldn't do anything, then Naraku summoned up a huge wave of demons, and this time they were real!

The demons hit Kikyo dead on, and she tried to use her spirit powers, but Naraku quickly attacked her. But then, Onigumo's heart had a sudden effect on him, and he couldn't kill her. Kagome watched in Horror this seen unfolded, but there was nothing she could do without arrows. Naraku held Kikyo's bleeding body. He smoothly slipped a jewel shard into the most

severe wound, the one in her chest, near her heart. Kikyo opened her eyes,

she was weak, too weak to do anything. Naraku gave her a light kiss on her

forehead. "Damn that fool Onigumo. Because of his emotions I can no longer let you die. Perhaps if I make you mine, he will be appeased and I can then kill you." Naraku said, too quietly for anyone but himself to hear.


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Inuyasha's Awakening

Inuyasha stirred, and turned to Naraku. He saw Naraku leaning over a wounded and bleeding Kikyo.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku, standing up.

Kagome was startled; _I guess Inuyasha is just too strong for the sleeping powder. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid... _Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha paced over the Naraku and unsheathed his sword.

"This has to end now, we have been fighting for over 50 years. I won't do this anymore! I won't wake up in a cold sweat, from a nightmare of you taking Kikyo or Kagome! I won't let you do this to me anymore!" Inuyasha growled.

_Wow, _Kagome thought, _I never knew Inuyasha had dreams about that, he really cares about me doesn't he?_

"Alright then, Inuyasha, I you insist." Naraku said. _Onigumo...no longer, shall you control me... _Naraku thought, fighting of Onigumo's wants, as he swished his hand, and a curse from him killed Kikyo.

"Naraku! How dare you!" Inuyasha said filled with rage. He lifted up his sword, ready to attack. He sliced Naraku, only to discover another one of his puppets. Inuyasha dropped his sword and was about to yell, when he discovered how tired he was. He just had no more power, and he just, fainted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried running over to him. She quickly checked his pulse. She sighed with relief, he was still alive. Kagome clutched him tightly against her.

Sango and Miroku ran over, having defeated Kagura and Khanna.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Yes Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku repeated.

"Yes," Kagome replied slowly. "But Inuyasha needs some serious medical attention."

Sango looked Inuyasha over carefully. "Yes, I can see that. And what happened here? Kikyo, is she dead?"

"Yes." Kagome replied quietly again.

"Sorry, we would have come here sooner to help, but Kagura and Khanna are very formidable opponents." Miroku said leaning down to were Inuyasha and Kagome were. "Now come on, lets get out of here." Miroku said picking up Inuyasha."


	15. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Final Chapter 

One month had passed since Inuyasha's injuries, and Kikyo's death. Inuyasha's physical wounds had almost completely healed. However; it felt as though his mental ones, the thought of Kikyo dying, would never heal. Kagome, was just walking over to the hut they were staying in, carrying a first-aid kit, to check on him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called running into the hut. But Inuyasha wasn't there. "Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated.

Kagome walked out to the forest to find Inuyasha. When she found him, he was standing on a hill, looking at the sunset. Kagome walked up behind him, and lightly took his hand.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Kagome said smiling.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was a little startled. But he was happy to have her company. "Oh, um ya."

Kagome and Inuyasha stood there, gazing at the sunset. Inuyasha turned over to look at Kagome. Kagome didn't notice, she was too infatuated with the sunset.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Kagome asked still staring at the sunset.

"No, never," Inuyasha mumbled, but he wasn't looking at the sunset, he was looking at Kagome.

Kagome finally noticed Inuyasha's staring at her. "Inuyasha..." Kagome began. But she didn't even have to finish. Fro although there had been mayn recent events that proved quite saddening, being together, in this beautiful sunset made everything seem alright, just for a moment. Inuyasha and Kagome faced each other, and moved so that they were only and inch away from each other. Inuyasha took Kagome's other hand, and kissed her. And this time, he ment it.

THE END

Please read and review, if you think it corny, too bad.


End file.
